A wide variety of forms for casting concrete have been employed in the past. When the forms are used in a casting plant and the cast product thereafter shipped to site, and when a relatively large number of like cast products are to be provided, it is of course desirable to provide for a high production rate. One of the principle time factors involved is in the stripping of forms, the removal of a cast product, and the subsequent tieing of the forms in assembled positions for the subsequent casting of a second similar product. Various means have been provided for tieing and stripping movable form members but have not been wholly satisfactory, particularly with regard to the ease and convenience of use and speed of operation.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a multi-part form for casting a specific structural unit having a pair of spaced sidewalls and interconnecting arms, the form being adapted for efficient casting and a high degree of ease and convenience in tieing and stripping movable form parts or members.